Worlds between us
by Lady-of-Reecia
Summary: (slightly AU) Hi my name is Isabelle Alxander Marshall. Me and my best friend got kidnapped..by pirates..from another dimension...yeah you probably thinking this cant get any wierder. Well i wish you were right, but getting kidnapped by interdiamensinal pirate is acctully the normals thing thats going to happen as we try to find a way home, without leaving a destroyed world behind
1. Welcome to Capitan Footfungus Pirateship

**AN: ****Hallo everybody! Welcome to my new story! Please enjoy, and if you have time let me know what you think! I will only do the disclaimer now for the whole story because I kinda hate having to type it up all the time. **_**So listen closely I will only say this once.**_** I don't own any of the anything you recognise from the movie, except for Elmont…..aaahhh my lawyers just told me I don't own Elmont and he isn't a real (liar) but I do own Ewan McGregor….sigh ok I don't own him either as my lawyer oh so helpfully pointed out to me again. (Glares at lawyer) Hey it was worth a shot right?  
I'd like to point out that this story**___**WILL**___**have searing, sexual themes and violence. Nothing to graphic but there will be mentions of it and some description too. If you are against that kinda thing or you're younger then the recommended age, either stop reading right here or if you do and are offended or whatever don't flame cause you have been warned by the rating and now in here.  
For those who are leaving at this point, thank you for considering reading my story. Sorry it didn't work out between us…..But we can still be friends ;)  
Now for everybody Else, please enjoy :**_**  
**_****

The worst thing on being tied up, blindfolded and gagged in the hull of the boat, I thought, wasn't the fact that you couldn't steady yourself against the rocking, or the fact that from somewhere water was leaking water through and drenching you. No, it was the fact that there was nothing else to do but think.

Don't believe me? Well then picture this, your gaged so you can't talk, sing or even scream. Even crying doesn't really work. Trust me I know from experience. Your tied up at your wrist and ankles, and then tied to some kind of metal ring on the wall. Movement is out of the question.

You're constantly in the dark thanks to your blind fold. Time loses all meaning. Has it been days, weeks, month since they dumped you in here. Has it been minutes or hours or days since someone brought you food or water or let you use the bucket to relive yourself?

Think that's bad, well it gets worse.

Because thoughts like: What will happen to me when we get, where ever the hell they dragging us of to. What about the others? Are they ok? Gee there's a lot of water getting in... What if we sink? I can't swim tied like this. GODS I DON'T WANT TO DROWN!

And then if your unlucky like me and have a good imagination, you don't just think about all the horrible things that could happen to you and the others, you see it in your mind's eye. And each image is worse than the next.

Then come thoughts like: Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I am not a bad person, and if I come away from this unharmed I will an even better person. No I'll a great person. I'll be kind to everyone, spend my days off volunteering for some good cause and stuff. I swear it. Hello? Any one listing? HHHAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO?

After you realise bargaining doesn't work. You try to think about what you could've done different. For me? Well as much of a satisfaction of kicking the captain in the nuts was, I think if I could do my time I would leave that part out, because this is a living hell.

Well now you roughly know how I am feeling, my imaginary friends, maybe it's time for me to tell you guys how we got us in this mess.

Who is us you ask?

Huh what? Who am I?

Why sorry my dear imaginary friends, how rude of me not to introduce myself!

I am the amazing, highly amusing, half dead and half insane Isabella Alexandra Von Wolfsburg, Born Marshall. I am 24 years old. Not much of a looker and a bit over weight... Well before this ordeal any way. Ah-ha maybe some good will come from this after all. Maybe we can set up a weight loss centre: Get kidnap by pirates, thrown into the hull for some weeks and watch the kg drop...

What? Don't think it will sell...huh... You might be right.

Any way back to me. Roundish face, straight nose and a few freckles scattered over my nose and cheek bones. I've got Chocolate brown hair and brown-green eyes. Boring really though I do quiet like my eyes. There my best feature I reckon. Full with lashes and slightly almond shaped eyes. Other than that not really a beauty but not a hag either. Maybe pretty if I put in some effort.

I am about 1.60-ish and weighed about 66 kg. Not that my weight is any of your business but I guess we're friends right? Friends tell each other this kinda stuff, right?

Not much to tell you about my childhood...somehow I have managed to escape drama, even if it happened all around me. My parents are still happily married but moved a lot. So when I was 13 and had terrible grades they decided maybe it would be better if there was more stability in my life so she send me and 2 of my brothers, (I have 4 and I am the youngest. Lucky aren't I? Note sarcasm.) To live with my gran in a tiny town in Western Australia. It sounds lame but really it is pretty cool since she has a really large alpaca farm. Yes I said IS since I still live there.

I met my two best friends in the world there.

Ashley and Michael Von Wolfsburg. yap. Von Wolfsburg. That's right I am married to Michael... I was married to Michael. He died 2 years and 3 month ago.

You would have liked him; he was the world's biggest sweet heart…. I am already in a bad angsty place right now so maybe talking about my dead husband isn't such a good idea...

So I'll move on to Ashley. Ashley and me have grown even closer since Michael...moved on. We practically live in each other's houses now. She has practically become the sister I never had.

She is the only one aloud to shorten Isabella into Ella, since I prefer going by Alexandra. I call her Cinder, since she hates it when people call her Ash.

Get it Cinder and Ella. Cinderella. Ok, we know its lame. We came up with that one when we were 13. Give us a break.

Though as our inside joke goes: Cinder got the looks and Ella got the OCD's.

Seriously she looks like a movie star, or if she was a bit taller a Victoria secret model. Startling blue eyes, golden locks and a lean figure to die for. She rolls out of bed and looks like a princess. Probably cause it's in her genes. Her great great grandfather was a count somewhere in Germany... Or was it her great great great grandfather. Huh... Not really important is it. Any way I may sound a bit jealous but I wouldn't want to trade lives with her. Cinder is a Drama-magnet.

She is here to. Though she is still in the holding cells, with my Nephews and Niece as far as I know.

Not all of them. Gee I don't think there's a big enough boat that could hold all of them. What can I say both my side and Michael side of the family like to have a lot of kids.

So now I bored you to tears with my dramatic live story, I'll get to the part where we end up on a pirate boat. Hope you haven't got your hopes up high for some dramatic and epic adventure story, cause it's actual pretty straight forward.

Cinder, her older Brothers sons Gabrielle and Castiel (What can I say their mother is a supernatural fan. It took Cinder and me ages to convince her not to name them Sam and Dean like she originally wanted to),my brothers kids, Mathew and Katherine and little old me went to a medieval market that is held every August in the town next to ours. We arrived back at my place where we planning to stay the night before we were going drop the kiddies back to their parents in the morning.

I was just as I was about to turn the key of the front door, Kathy squealed excitedly "Look it's the pirates from the market!"

I just hhhmmm'ed her since I figured she was somewhere between dreaming and imagining things. That girl has an even wilder imagination then me.

"What the f..." Cinder swore was cut short by a thud. I was just Turning around to see what happened; when there was a seconded thud and my world went black.

When I woke up I was on this god for shaken ship, Though at that point I was still in the holding cell with the others.

I don't know how long we were in there, probably just a couple of hours but it felt longer. I was terrified. Ashley was still out cold, Cas and Kathy where crying their little eyes out, while Gabriel and Matt tried be as brave as a 13 year old and an 11 year old boys could possibly be. Me? While on the inside I was freaking out I tried to keep clam for the children's sake. I wanted yell! Scream and shout demanding to be returned home this instant. I wanted curse and threat those bastards that kidnapped us. But that would have only cause panic. So I tried to comfort the kids as much as I could and babble the kind of shit people tell kids when they're frighten: It's going to be ok. This just like in the adventure stories and that kinda crap.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opposite of our holding cell opened. "Welcome me lovelies to me Ship. I hope yer chambers are to ya likening?" The bloke that walked through the door must have been the captain. He was wearing one of those ridiculous big hats with the feathers in it, and a long red coat like in the movies. Unlike the movies he was no Jack Sparrow.

It would have almost been bearable if it had been Johnny Depp would have kidnaped us, but comparing that guy to Johnny Depp, would be like comparing a picture of Johnny Depp and a picture of some kind of weird foot fungus. His face was pox scarred; there were chunks of his nose missing. I'll save you from a detailed description of how he stunk. Just think urine and rum... and multiply by all the other gross things you can think of. Believe me he still smelt worse than what you just imagined.

"yeah they are great, now would you please take us back home." I tried the polite version first.  
"S'rry missy can't do that. 'Am hoping to make a nice bit of gold of ya in the next world."  
"Next world?" Gabriel asked panicky.  
"Bright lad, aye, next world. didn't think yars is the only reality, did ya?"  
"Uhm you're saying that your pirates that rob different realities...wow what kind of drugs are you guys on." I said disbelieving. Come on! How would YOU have reacted when someone told you something like that? Either it had to be drugs or a horrible prank... Maybe crazy people in some kind of weird pirate cult.

Captain just shrugged. "Ya'll learn soon 'nough, missy." Somehow the way he seemed to causally dismiss my disbelieve made me nervous. If he would have argued or shouted or somehow else tried to persuade me, it would have Confirmed my sick prank/joke theory. But now some doubt crept into me. I tried to squash that ridiculous idea but some "but if he's telling the truth.." Kept sneaking into my terrified mind.

I was so busy struggling with my thoughts I hadn't realised, that the captain was standing right in front of me. And I mean almost chest to chest, with only the iron bars separating us. "Ya know missy, such po'r sea dog like meself don't get much of a chance to do much... Socialising with such gifted lasses such as ya." His eyes lingered on my breast he spoke.  
Great. Captain foot fungus is ogling my boobs. So ok they are bit on the larger size, especially since I put on weight, but really why did guys constantly have to hit on them. His eyes where still glued to my chest when he continued, "perhaps ya would like to join me for suppa..." He trail of suggestively.

I did the first thing I could think of and brought my knee threw the bars and up, and got him straight into his pirate treasure.

Well I won't bore you any more than I already have by telling you the details of how they dragged me in here and tied me up. It really... Hear that someone is coming... Hide my imagery friends. Quickly!

The door swung open and there was some sort of a struggle going on. "Enjoy ya stay Princess Isabelle. And pray your father pays the ransom before we move on. Otherwise ya going to the slave traders." That was the captain's voice.  
There were some footsteps away from us and the door shut.

****

AN:** Well now my friends let me know what you think! **


	2. DONT PANIC

**AN: ****and without further ado,  
****  
Chapter 2**

There was some threshing coming from a spot near me, and I am pretty sure that she was either crying or cursing through a gag. I pushed my legs out into the direction where the sound was coming from. Eventually I managed to find the girls legs with my feet. She let out an even louder scream and kicked hard into the shins.

I let a yelp in pain and let out string of curses... Well I wanted to but all I managed was at best something like.

"Aww! Uh uukking Ich,! Cack uukking hhuurrrd!"

At least the girl stopped thrashing around. I again stretched my legs to her. Somewhat hesitantly I put one of my bare feet against her leg and carefully used my big toe to write, which sounds a lot easier than it actually is. Stop threshing. No good. Hurts wrists.

I repeated it a couple of times to make sure she got what I am saying. There was a pause and she shuffled a bit. I was starting to consider whether she might not be able to speak English or maybe she couldn't read when I felt a dainty foot write against my leg. She repeated twice, before I got the entire message.

Need to break free. How?

I rolled my eyes under my blindfold.

If I knew I wouldn't be here.

That how we started talking. We agreed on signs for words that came up often. You know one tap for yes and two for no, a tape on the ground for maybe, two for I don't know, a GENTLE kick for stop/ I think someone is coming, that kinda thing.

I think that was the first time in days I felt something besides terror and exhaustion in ages.

At first we discussed ways we could try to escape. Though none where doable. I asked about the others but Isabelle hadn't seen them.

After what felt like a day, we started to talk about home. She was from a town called Cloister and her father wanted to keep her in essentially under constant supervision.

The problem was... The problem was the more we talk the more I started to believe that we were not kidnapped by some weird pirate cult on some really weird, messed up drugs, but that Captain foot fungus was telling the truth. No matter how messed up it seemed but no there was no way that any one was that good of an actor.

I kept trying to trip her up, like I told her my brothers names where: Obi-wan, Jake-Sparrow, Legolas and Eragon. And nothing. I told her that I use to date Tony Stark but we broke up because he was seeing Lewis Lane behind my back. Still nothing, in fact she was genuinely upset and wanted to know if my brothers defended my "good name".

I mean I couldn't see her face, but when you rely on only sense of touch and hearing you become more conscious of things that you didn't even realise you pick up on. Like when people get agitated, uncomfortable or stressed their muscle tense up. The pitch that people used they lied was just a bit different, Especially when they haven't had any acting experience.

But if there is way to travel through realties there must be a way to get back home right?

One day (my estimated would be 5 days since Isabelle got here) Isabelle suddenly gave me a gentle kick. Immediately both of us became quiet as we could. There was some sort of commotion going on up stairs. We could footsteps pounding up the stairs and running across the deck. People where yelling and shouting.

Isabelle tugged twice on the metal ring, the sign for rescue.

I taped my foot on the ground: maybe.

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps crashing down the stairs.

"You two Search down there, you three check the deck below. Crawe you're with me." A guy with a strong British accent commanded from the stair case.

Isabelle must've recognised the voices, because she started and tried to call something that sounded like:

"ELMOOOO!"

Elmo? WFT? Maybe we landed in a really messed up version from Sesame Street... What that makes about as much senses as anything that has happened here.

"ELMOOOO!"Isabelle continued yell and thresh, though Elmo mustn't have heard her because the voice seemed to grow farther away.

No way…

Is this so not happening…

I started stamping my feet, yanking on the metal ring and started yelling for Elmo too.

Finally the Door opened.

"Princess Isabelle?" Whoa the second person to call Isabelle princess... Wait you don't think that she is... a princess... Like an actual princess.

"Elmo." Isabelle sob relived through her gag.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll get you out of here in no time." There were footsteps across the room. There was a moment silence before there was the sound of something being pulled out of a sheath. (Funny what a short time it took for me to memorise the noise, I think Captain Fungus foot mentally torturing us with it, for his own sick amusement may have help speed up the process.)

Then suddenly out, of nowhere the door swung open and a familiar female voice yelled: "Get away from her you fucking creep." Then there was a thud, followed by a second louder thud.

"Ella! Are you ok?" There where frantic foot steps towards me.

"Acley uh mohrn! Elmo 'as escue 's!"

"Here let me get that gag. What did you say?" Ashley asked as she removed my gag.

"I said: Ashley you moron! Elmo was rescuing us!"

"Oh...ahm…upes?" She started untying my hands.

"Really ups, is all you have to say?" I felt my voice cracking god it was good to hear that she was alright.

"Well my first thought was, his name was Elmo? But I figured I should cut him some slack since he just got his ass whooped by a blonde chic."

"Where are the kids? Are they alright?"

"Yeah they fine, I told them to hide and wait for me to come back. They'll be glad to see you. We weren't sure what they did to you..." I heard the strain in her voice. It probably would've turned into blubber fest, with wails, snotty noses and all, if Isabelle hadn't impatiently tugged into her ring and mumbled something.

"Sorry miss. Let me get that for you." Ashley moved over to Isabelle and freed her from her gag.

"Thank you Lady Ashly."

"Lady Ashley? I like you already! NO! Ella Don't take that of just yet. If you go outside you're going to get blinded and we need to get out here quickly. There you go miss." She tossed the rope across the room and got up.

"I agree with you, Lady Ashley. we should leave as soon as possible, but how do you suggest me and Lady Isabella leave without being able to see. And what about Elmont."

"Who is Elmont."

"I think that's Elmo's real name." I said as I managed to untie my feet.

"I think Elmo suits him better."

"ASHLY!"

"Uhm. I didn't think that far ahead." I sighed. Thinking ahead wasn't Ashley's strong points.

"If Elmont is here then the he would be accompanied by some more guardians. If we can get to them they will see that we come to no harm." Isabelle said. Just then the door swung opened. Ashley screamed. Isabelle and me being still blindfolded followed the age old tradition followed by young woman throughout every reality. We started to screaming our heads off too.

**AN:**** well that's all from me folks; I'll see whether I can have another chapter up by next week. I'll have to see how things are going with work. But if you guys need to get an Jack-the-giant-slayer fix, check out my friend, MissIz, story: the girl who walk with giants. It's absolutely Epic! Alright folks, goodnight and goodbye!**


End file.
